One Thing Leads to Another
by neongreenrockss
Summary: Shadow and Rouge-plus the gang, are in it to find all six of the chaos emeralds, that Dr. Eggman has. Once Sonic finds out that he's in ownership of ALMOST ALL the emeralds, he decides to tell the gang. He has them split up into groups. Shadow and Rouge happen to be split up into a group. What happens when they work together?
1. News

**Lolll, hi everyone! So this will be a Shadouge story. Now, they'll probably be OOC here and there. But I'm not the best at portraying Shadow and Rouge, but I think I did well for this chapter. I was going to make it even longer than this, but I decided against it, because I couldn't think of anything else to write down. And, I KNOW this story will be a long one. Hahaha. Not like 100 chapters, but you might know what I mean. Okay? And this story'll be in Rouge's POV most of the time, or all of the time. Not quite sure, so don't count my word for it. **

**And JSYK..**

**When I have the Italic leters bolded, it means that there is an action other than thoughts, or talking. You'll understand it, as you read through my story. Thanks for reading this if you did(:**

**Now enjoy! **

* * *

**Rouge's POV**

* * *

_How am I still tired?_

The ivory bat thought to herself.

_It's ten o'clock! Normally I'm up by seven!_

I got off my bed, and went straight to my closet to pick out something to wear. I spotted a few things I considered wearing; my usual outfit, a pink tank top with a pair of my stripped red work out shorts, and a simple casual black lace dress.

_Hmm. I don't feel too dressy today, so skipping the dress._

I ended up chosing my usual outfit.

XXX

_Ahh yes. The luxury.._

She took another bite into her last blueberry pancake.

_Man, I have to make homemade meals way more often._

_**KNOCK KNOCK.**_

The bat's head shot up.

"Uh..who is it?" I asked.

"It's Sonic." He replied.

_What's he doing here? _

"Come..in.." I muttered.

"Rouge..we need your help." Sonic pleaded, taking a seat next to Rouge in her tiny living room.

"Now why do you need _my_ help?" I stared at him weidly

_I wonder why he does need my help? I wouldn't mind, but what's in it for me?_

"Because Eggman has _six _chaos emeralds!" Sonic shouted.

_Oh wow..._

"Hmmmph. Fine. But's what's in it for me?" I asked.

He sighed, "Rouge..please not this. I'm sorry, but we can't award you everytime you do something for us."

"And could you get Shadow to help us out?"

_Shadow?_

"C'mon Rouge pl-"

"-Yes Sonic, " I interrupted him, "I'll help. And I'll get Shadow to help us as well."

"One little favor..though.."

"What?" Sonic groaned.

"Give me _twenty_ rings." I held a smug look on my face.

"Fine." Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Okay, well what are your plans first of all?" I asked curiously; wanting to know answers.

_Sonic does have good ideas sometimes._

Sonic grinned,"Well, okay. This is going to be long, so no interruptions okay-?"

_Me interrupt? Pshh._

"-Our first plan, is well-a meeting with everyone. Then, we're going to use Tail's tracker to find Eggman's location; because he has a new base now. After that, we're going to go in there, and split into groups; we'll go further into that as soon as we all talk to each other."

"Sounds good Sonic." I smirked slightly, "But I have a few questions about your plans?"

"Well, what are they?" He looked up at the cealing.

"Okay, so _when_ are we meeting up?" I sat up higher.

He sighed, "It depends on if Shadow is helping us, because everyone else agreed to help out. But hopefully at six today."

_Right.._

"Yeah, you're right. And one more question, who has the one chaos emerald?" I've been wondering this whole time. It's killing me.

He looked puzzled, "We don't know..actually."

_Oh._

"Do you have any idea _who_ it could be?" I craved to know. I _just_ have to know.

"Hmm well we have a few guesses and we know who doesn't have one." He responded.

"Well...tell me!" I declared.

"Okay..okay. Well first of all, I myself don't have a chaos emerald. Then Tails doesn't. Cream wouldn't even have one. Amy..no. Team Chaotix doesn't. Now our guesses. We think that either Knuckles or Shadow has one." He stated.

"Well, why do you think Eggman doesn't have all seven?" I wondered.

"Because, by now; we'd all be doomed." He laughed, nervously.

_True._

"Well, why do you think it's Knuckles or Shadow?" I said curiously.

"Well Knuckles _just_ seems like he would have the emerald; same with Shadow.." He really is clueless...

"You make it seem like it's a _bad_ thing that either one of the two has the emerald.." I smirked.

Sonic pulled a shocked expression on his face, "I-I'm not saying that!"

"Mhmm." I said skeptically.

"Wha-Rouge!" Sonic flustered.

"Fine..I believe you.." I chuckled.

"Hey, why don't you call Shadow _now_?" Sonic asked.

"Okay." I dialed his number.

_**RING..RING..**_

_Come on Shadow! Pick up! You'd make this mission more worth going to._

"Hello?" His voice rang out.

"Hey Shadow, this is Rouge." I stated a little bit fearfully.

"What do you want?" He said coldly.

"Calm down, Shadow, "I replied, "I was wondering if you'd help out on a mission..."

"A mission?" He answered in a suprised tone.

"What mission?"

"Eggman..has six chaos emeralds..so we're trying to get all of them away from him." I muttered.

"So that's who took _almost_ all my _damn _chaos emeralds.." He whispered loudly.

"_Almost_ all of them?" I investigated.

_Hmm. Sonic's right._

"Yes.." He muttered, "So is _that_ why you called me?"

"Not really. We called you-"

"Wait, _we_?" He interrupted me cooly, "Who else is doing this?"

I gave Sonic a 'we're doomed' look.

"..Sonic-"

"No way am-"

"-Look..help us out..help _me_ out. We're a _team_ after all.." I stated.

"Not me and _that_ faker!" He howled.

"But me and you are.." I replied, a bit offended.

"Yes..but-"

"So will you do this, Shadow?" I pleaded.

"Well, I'd consider it..but no, because of the fact that you, me, and everyone don't even know where his base is!" He acknowledged icily.

"Actually..we do know." I called out stonily.

"Then tell me." I could just see a slight sneering look apon his face right now.

"Well, hold on." I answered.

I could hear him groan.

_He's usually not this crabby. _

_I wonder what got into him.._

_It's not like I care or anything.._

"Sonic..where's Eggman's base?" I questioned.

He shrugged, "I don't know..but..Tails knows."

"Thanks." I picked the phone back up to my ear.

"Sonic doesn't-"

"Told you. Then I'm out, bye-"

"WAIT!" I demanded, "Tails knows. And you'll find out if you come over to Sonic's place at five." I grinned at Sonic; he did the same.

I heard Shadow sigh on the phone, "Fine..as long as I can keep my emerald."

"No guranteed." I smirked.

"Well then the deal's off." He stated uncaringly.

"I'm kidding..keep it." I smiled.

"Well..I guess I'll see you there Rouge.." He hung up.

"Sonic." I said, looking straight at him, "He'll help us out!"

Sonic nodded, "I knew he would."

XXX

I arrived at Sonic's house with a slight smile placed on my face. I saw Shadow there, with his arms crossed sitting on the couch, frowning.

_Well he sure doesn't look happy._

_Then again, when is he ever happy?_

_Almost never._

He always just sits there with zero emotion.

"Hi." I smiled, as I took a seat next to him.

His body tensed up slightly, "Hi Rouge."

"So..uhm..." I was lost for words; I wasn't quite sure what to say.

"Okay everyone!" Sonic broke the uncomfortable tension.

"So uh well..we're all here.."

"Anyways, so we've all found out that Eggman has _six_ chaos emeralds, and that he has a new base. So, how we're going to team up? Well leave that up to me.."

Shadow smirked,"And why _you_?"

"Because Sonic is a great leader!" Amy cheered.

"Anyways.." Sonic cut them off, "We all have to split up into groups."

"Will you and me be on a team together, Sonic?" Amy grinned ear to ear.

Sonic had an embarrassed look on his face, "No. Back to the topic,we need split up in tiny groups. Shadow-you work with Rouge. Cream, Charmy, and Amy-you guys are on the look out for Eggman and his robots-"

"-Darn." She sighed.

"-Then, Vector..Espio..you two work together."

"Okay what about me!" Knuckles demanded.

"You, me, and Tails track down the emeralds..like almost everyone else.." Sonic trailed off.

_I'm pretty happy to be honest, to work with Shadow._

"Oh! And Shadow, do you have the chaos emerald?" Sonic asked curiously.

He held the red chaos emerald up, kind of low. But everyone could see it; it gleamed to perfection at every angle, as every other emerald does.

"When are we going to all meet up?" Espio glared at the emerald.

"At 7 o'clock pm-sharp." He said firmly

"Why so late?" Tails solicited.

"Because, Eggman can't see well at night." Sonic stated.

* * *

**A tiny cliff hanger. Oh well, ahaha. And I know there wasn't any romance between Shadow and Rouge, but like I said, I want this to go SLOW. Slower than molasses. Because, I guranteed if they went out in the games/archie/anime, they wouldn't have feelings right away. It would you know, develop. Not go like BAM. Lolll anyways, I hope you did like this chapter.**

**Thanks for reading! And if you liked this chapter, you know it would be nice to review.. *hands you two cookies* ;)**


	2. Tracking the Location

**Yay! Thanks for the reviews so far! Anways, this chapter is a little bit shorter than my last one. But it still has +1k words in it. (1,000 in my country lol) Anyways, I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

I find it really weird that I, Rouge. Rouge the bat is very nervous about a _plain_ mission. I mean, _come on_; I'm rarely nervous. I suppose I'm afraid that we'll be caught, but I _never_ cared about that. I mean, I always had this easy way to trick Eggman. It _can't _be that. I'll probably figure it out as soon as we arrive there. Besides, I shouldn't be worrying _now_. I still have a few hours to kill time. It's only a little past three.

But I wonder if anyone else is at least a _bit_ nervous about this mission. Now let's think; I do know some of these people well enough to figure them up. Okay, Sonic. Would he be nervous? I would think just a _teeny_ tiny bit. Other than that, he's got his ego going for him at the moment. Next up, Pinky. _No._ She wouldn't be nervous, unless she didn't have that hammer with her. Alright, then Knuckles. He acts like he's tough, so not really, no. Okay, Tails. Ah yes and no? Not sure. Probably not, considering he's been to _tons_ of Sonic's missions. Now Cream. Okay she would be a bit _scared_ if something happened, but she's six?! What do you expect? Hmm, now who else is going to be there? Oh yeah, Chaotix. They won't be nervous, unless the crocodile opens his mouth. _Then_ they're doomed. Okay, I swear there's one I forgot. Oh yeah. Shadow! Okay _Shadow..Shadow..Shadow._ Nope. I don't think he'll be nervous at all. He's _never_ nervous.

_At least what I know from._

I really have to calm down about this, though.

_Hmm, maybe a bowl of grapes and some provolone cheese will help me out._

I walked over to my small, tiny fridge.

_There's the bowl! _

It's a huge apple green bowl filled with concord grapes in there, and the cheese is on the different side on the fridge. I got the cheese from a deli in town here, and it's _sooo_ delicious!

"Ah yes.." She said, as she shoved a grape in her mouth.

XXX

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Tails took out the Tornado, and another airplane he must've built.

_Well he needed to make another one._

_Because that silly Tornado can fit only like two people!_

"I am!" Cream smiled, as she took a seat in the other airplane; next to Amy. Amy looked pretty focused on this mission. For once, _I_ actually wouldn't mind being in her shoes right now, because I'm really nervous about this mission, still. _Wait. I take that back._ Now, why would a _gorgeous_ bat like me, would want to be in _her_ place?

Yeah..I don't know why I said that.

"Rouge!" Sonic called me out.

"What?" I asked.

"Get in the plane!" He shouted.

_Oh._

I ended up taking a seat next to Shadow. He sat very still, and had a blank expression on his face. He broke out of it, and scooted down slightly away from me.

"You ready for this mission?" I asked Shadow, with a slight smirk on my face.

He stared out at the sky, which at the moment is a bit grey and cloudy.

"Yes." He said in a deep monotone voice, "Are you?"

"Sure am." I held a smug look..

"Okay everyone, follow Tails!" Sonic yelled out loud enough, so we could hear him,"Ready?!"

Espio nodded. You know, since he _is_ the driver.

"LET'S GO!" Sonic roared out.

"And Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah Sonic?" Tails looked back him.

"You have the tracker, right?" Sonic questioned.

"Yes, I do." Tails commented, "I built it right on this airplane, and I also have a wireless one. You know Just in case." Tails winked.

"Okay everyone! We're taking a big right turn!" His plane made a swift turn, while ours was a little bit more behind than before.

We're a little bit slower than the Tornado, but there is_ a lot_ more of us on _this_ plane. On the tornado there's only Tails and Sonic. Sonic, whom was looking out at the sky, took a glance every now and then at the track to tell us what way turn. We first turned right, then we went straight for about one mile, and after that we took a left. Okay, next we straight for what it seemed a _long_ time.

I took a glance over at Shadow, and he had a serious expression on his face. His arms were folded neatly across his chest; which made his white fur stick out a little more. He was looking straight out at the sky, but then he noticed I was taking a long glance at him.

"Yes?" He mumbled quietly, kicking his white and red shoes back and forth at the metal.

"I was _just_ observing you." My eyes wandered around the scenery. Which-at the moment was very woodsy like. Well, if you look down at the ground anways. Up here it's blue, with grey clouds feathered around the sky.

He stayed quiet for a while, and after that he looked at me again, "Well I haven't been doing much."

I nodded.

"Okay gang, turn a right!" We entered a huge desert place. Which was _covered_ with sand. Obviously. But, it was really layed on thick. Then, there was a couple of pyramids sticking out tall, with its golden bricks, and cactuses surrounding them. With their thorns pricking out long and dangerously. One poke, you bleed. _A lot_, most likely. Next, there was a huge silver building of some sort-in the middle of _no where_?

It's shaped in a circle kind of form, with square glass windows layered on top of it. There's a long flight of black stairs, which lead you straight up to it's door. Which is a thick metal substance of some sort, and has tiny little handles, clinging on the door. The building itself looks like it has about at _least_ two stories, and it had a little black symbol on the left on the building.

_Hmm._

I glanced more closely at it, and then I realized what it is..

"Guys, this is his base." I muttered.

* * *

**Ah a cliffy. I am known for cliffies on here. **

**Hehe, just kiddin'.**

**Anyways, I might take kind of long to update again, because well this _is_ a bit of a challenge to write for me! Lol. But, it should be up in a handful of days. Hehehehe.**


	3. Break the Ice

The others took a glance at it too.

"No..?" Knuckles scratched his head, having a puzzled look on his face.

Sonic nodded, "Rouge-you're right."

The red echidna looked flaborgasted. "What?"

"Well-look." Sonic pointed out at Eggman's sticker.

Which is almost _always_ on his stuff.

Rouge rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Oh.." Knuckles face palmed himself.

"Yeah." Sonic grinned, then took another peek at the building.

"Okay, well is there a back door to it also?"

"Hmm, I suppose we could look." Shadow said quietly, kicking the sand slightly with his shoes.

"Yeah." Sonic shrugged, "Knuckles! You check!"

Knuckles sprinted over to it swiftly, "Yep!"

"Okay.."Sonic trailed off, taking a glance at all of us, "Well let's start off with plans. Amy, Cream, and Charmy-you guys-"

"-But Sonic!" Amy complained, "I want to help _you_ out!"

Sonic shook his head, "But _you_ can help me out by having this.."

He handed her a walkie talkie, "Make sure any of you three warn us if you see anything _fishy_. Or Eggmanish. _Eh, _what's the difference? Don't loose it though.."

"Oh Sonic!" Amy tied her arms around Sonic, which made him uncomfortable.

_Well I'd be embarrassed if Pinky did that to me too.._

Sonic pushed her arms off gently, backing away a few steps, "Amy..no."

"Okay anyways, the rest of you. Espio, Vector- you guys investigate Eggman." He hands them each a walkie talkie; one being a navy blue color, and the other being grey-with a few stains on it. "Find his lair."

Espio and Vector nodded. "Oh. Vector-keep that trap of yours shut, too." Sonic chuckled lightly.

"Anything else we can do Sonic?" Espio asked in a cooled tone voice.

"Not at the moment. I'll let you know, when I do." Sonic winked.

"Okay, now Shadow, Rouge-you two are both going to the back door. Then search for emeralds in the first story of the building. Okay? Let me know if you find any." Sonic handed us walkie talkies. Mine's a rasberry color, and Shadow's is a pumpkin orange.

"What about Knuckles, you and me?" Tails' tails waved back and forth.

"We are searching the second floor." Sonic said, "Alright, well let's all split up."

"Sonic!" Amy shouted.

"Rouge." Shadow whispered.

"Yeah?" I replied in a normal tone voice.

"We should check if there is a bottom floor." Shadow jogged up the steps, and held the door for me.

"We are, silly!" I smirked, as I walked in.

It's dark in here. There was several machines in every corner I could see. Long, tall-taller than _me_.

_Well I guess I'm not that tall._

Anyways, the floor has tiny little grey squares as the flooring, but I saw one _huge_ one over by the machine to the left of me.

"No." Shadow murmured. He pointed to the large square I was staring at, "That."

I shrugged, and followed him.

I looked closer at it, and had a mini black handle.

_How can Eggman fit his fat hand in that tiny thing?_

"Should we check it?" I said silently.

He nodded, "Back up a bit."

I did what I was told, and I moved myself to one of the smaller squares.

"Come on."

I glanced down, there was a small flight of tiled stairs.

I started to walk down with him, and as soon as I reached down there. An annoying noise started to hurt my ears.

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

I glanced up at the wall, and I saw a pink flashing light.

"Rouge!" Shadow whispered loudly, "Get over here."

I followed him, but I tripped onto the boxes. "We need to hide."  
After getting up from a _painful_ fall, I quickly ran to him.

"I know." He answered, then pointed to a huge machine, "There."

We sprinted over there, and surrounded ourselves to the back of the machine. Pretty much where the plug ins are and wires.

"We should huddle up a bit closer." I winked.

His eyes shot up, "Why?"

"So Egghead won't find us. Besides I don't bite." I held a smug look.

He sighed, and scooted closer to me.

"So do you think he had a camera down here?" Shadow said silently.

"Ah, maybe." I said in a boring tone.

"Oh." Shadow said swiftly.

A loud stomping noise came closer.

"What are y-" He covered my mouth.

"Well!" A voice hollowed, "Looks like we had _some_ visitors today."

_Ah_ dang_ it. Eggman really is here._

"Darn!" His voice shouted, "_Someone_ ruined my news cords."

I started to laugh really hard, but Shadow covered my mouth with his hand, _again._

"Looks like I can't make Omega 3000X!" He threw something at the ground-_Hard._

I glanced over slightly, and I saw pieces of glass; broken into lots of petite pieces.

"_He_ was my ultimate creation! It _was_ one of my only chances at beating Sonic. But I _always _have my emeralds here.." He held them all together. The cyan, clear, yellow, emerald, blue, purple-all of them. But of course the ruby; which at the moment, Sonic owns. I'm not sure of now though. Although, _Shadow_ was the current owner.

"Ohohohoho!" Eggman laughed gleefully, raising up the six emeralds,"I can _still_ go with plan B! Thanks to _Shadow_ losing some of the emeralds!"

Rouge nudged Shadow.

"And Sonic!"

Eggman thumped his feet loudly as he left the room, with the emeralds.

"Rouge!" Shadow shouted.

"You _almost_ got us caught!"

"Please." I muttered, crossing my arms.

"You're the one who got _us_ in this mess."

"Me?" He sneered.

I pulled a flabbergasted expression, "Yes! _You_, lost the emeralds!"

"We can't do anything _about_ the past." He said, calming down as he closed his eyes.

"But we_ all _can do _something_ about getting the chaos emeralds back."

"Well, of course." I said with a bit of my usual sass.

* * *

**Ahahahahah. Well, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Because it was a little hard, but fun to write. :)**


	4. Anxiety arrises further

**It has been a long while, hasn't it?**

**Holy crap.**

**Anyways, this chapter I think is a bit of shorter one. It really goes a bit in depth of Rouge's insecurities (in her mind). Which is important.**

**So next chap? No guranties it'll come completely soon, but if I come up with a creative idea, I'll post. Oh, and I'll edit this a bit once I get on my laptop. I'm on my phone right now, and it won't let me use the thin line. So I'm sorry if you are peeved. It'll be fixed soon.**

**(XXX)**

**Shadow was silent for a bit, having his arms tightly crossed. His fiery, red eyes finally made contact with me.**

**"You wanna go check where he left off?"**

**My thoughts were shuffled in a bundle. I was every emotion. Most nervous. I just am shocked that I would actually be nervous about something a simplistic as this. Okay, maybe it isn't so easy to do a task like this. But if you're me, this is a piece of cake. I mean I've stolen gems from museums! There's no reason to have such a great anxiety about this. At all. This is unacceptable for me.**

**So I faked my worries.**

**"Sure." I smirked.**

**We walked back to where just around the boxes were, the broken glass-pretty much where Eggman was just at.**

**We tip-toed to the door, and Shadow opened it quietly. When giving the room a first glance it was dark, put it simply. The shadows lurked onto the walls and floors; exaggerating it. There was a more minimum amount of things, unlike his previous room; which was a bit scattered. There was bulky, brown boxes stacked. To add more to that, there was also cameras, controls, and no Eggman.**

**My insides churned very uncomfortably. I could just feel my body succumb to my nerves. I couldn't knock down this unwanted feeling, and it was scaring me.**

**What happened to the confident, beautiful, cunning bat that she knew? Who had her ways of getting out of trouble? Who had confidence head-to-toe? Who had their way? Where did she go?**

**I didn't know, frankly. Now here I am, freaking out more than ever. I just hope Shadow can't notice.**

**Its not that I care what he thinks of me. I don't care what anyone thinks of me. I know I'm fabulous. If someone thinks differently, candidly, I won't care. At all. Not one bit. **

**"Where's Eggman." I whispered into his ear.**

**My anxiety is just about topping the charts right now. All I keep asking myself is 'where is Eggman?' It was making me craze in the head. He went to this door, he was going to here, right? From my point of view (of sight) there wasn't another door, portal, elevator, stairs-nothing.**

**I think I'm feeling myself shake a little bit. **

**His eyes were curious as mine were. Where could this strange, cruel man be? **

**"I-I don't know Rouge." He faintly stuttered.**

**His eyes were all over the place. They looked at me, peered over at the boxes, peeked behind him, glanced at the operations. **

**I kept asking myself was he a bit apprehensive, too? **

**(XXX)**

**Dang it, even the text is bold. Damn it. But I hope you liked it! Review!**


End file.
